criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Currie Graham
|birthplace = Hamilton, Ontario |family = |yearsactive = 1988-present }}Currie Graham is a Canadian stage, film and TV actor, very well known for his roles in TV shows as NYPD Blue, Suddenly Susan and House M.D. Biography Currie Graham, born in Hamilton and raised in Cardinal, Ontario, played basketball in high school and was introduced to acting when he signed up for the drama program thinking it was a chance to catch some sleep before games. As fate had it, he fell in love with theater and began performing in school plays. His parent's dream for him to become a medical doctor was set aside and he instead enrolled at the prestigious American Academy of Dramatic Arts in New York City, where he found a new home and in acting, he discovered his calling. Currie continued to appear in theatrical productions during and after his stint at the academy. He has been acting for over two decades and has filled up his resume with a variety of television and film credits from a wide array of roles and genres since the late '80s. Graham is best known for playing Lt. Thomas Bale, the micromanaging station commander in the final season of the TV program NYPD Blue. His other regular starring TV appearances include the final season of the TV program Suddenly Susan as the male lead/romantic interest Nate Knaborski. His television debut was a guest appearance in an episode of Just the Ten of Us in 1988. It wasn't until in 1992 that he followed that up playing a part in a Law & Order episode. During the next three years, Graham did a handful of films and made-for-TV movies including the crime dramedy Money for Nothing (1993). While primarily recognized as a TV actor, he has added several film credits to his name including the action thrillers Rancid (2004) and Assault on Precinct 13 (2005). Graham has established a prolific career in television with multiple guest-starring roles, including recurring roles in House playing the husband of Dr. House's ex-girlfriend Stacy, 24 as Ted Cofell, Boston Legal as ADA Frank 'My Name Appears Second on the Ballot this November' Ginsberg, Desperate Housewives as Lynette Scavo's boss, Ed Ferrara, and in Men in Trees as Supervisor Richard Ellis, the romantic interest of local chief of police Celia Bachelor. Other guest appearances include TV shows as Judging Amy, Patrick Lehane on the TV Mini-Series Would Be Kings, CSI, Criminal Minds, Ghost Whisperer, Lie to Me, The Mentalist and Castle. Recently, he appeared in the direct-to-DVD film Stargate: The Ark of Truth, a film conclusion of the Stargate SG-1 television franchise, as IOA agent James Marrick, and then he went to star as Nick Balco in the series Raising the Bar. Criminal Minds Graham portrayed Paul Thomas, a character of dubious moral and intentions who advertised himself as the Viper and got the attention of the team in the Season Four episode "52 Pickup". Filmography *My Million Dollar Mom (2018) - Governor Ritter *Westworld - 2 episodes (2016-2018) - Craig *Kevin (Probably) Saves the World - 2 episodes (2018) - Barry/Glenn Peyton *Ten Days in the Valley - 5 episodes (2017) - Henry Vega *Longmire - 3 episodes (2015-2017) - Kevin Morris *Chicago P.D. (2017) - Todd Smith *Blackmail (2017) - Bollinger *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2016) - Nathan Dole *Murder in the First - 32 episodes (2014-2016) - District Attorney Mario Siletti *USS Indianapolis: Men of Courage (2016) - Captain Ryan *Noches con Platanito (2016) - Himself *Havenhurst (2016) - Mike *House of Lies - 4 episodes (2012-2016) - Grant Stevens *Agent Carter - 7 episodes (2016) - Calvin Chadwick *Con Man (2015) - Emcee *Mad Men (2015) - Mike Sherman *Saving Hope (2014) - Doctor Thor MacLeod *Dallas - 3 episodes (2014) - Stanley Babcock *Pompeii (2014) - Bellator *Kiss Me (2014) - Doctor Craig *Cabin Fever 3: Patient Zero (2014) - Doctor Edwards *Grey's Anatomy (2013) - Greg *Franklin & Bash (2013) - Assistant District Attorney Kirk *The Glades (2013) - Pruitt Wolcott *Arrow (2012) - Derek 'King' Reston *Hitchcock (2012) - P.R. Flack *Drop Dead Diva (2012) - Simon Grundy *Total Recall (2012) - Bergen (uncredited) *The Exes (2012) - Brett *Harry's Law (2012) - Detective Lance Johnson *NCIS: Los Angeles (2012) - Defense Security Service Agent Roger Clarke *Fringe (2012) - Jim Mallum *House of Lies: Fridays at Galweather (2012) - Grant Stevens *Grimm (2011) - Frank Rabe *Suits (2011) - Judge Donald Pearl *Law & Order: LA - 2 episodes (2011) - Max Hearn *Chaos (2011) - Congressman Fuller *Fairly Legal (2011) - John Marsden *Smoke Screen (2010) - Raley Gannon *The Mentalist - 2 episodes (2010) - Walter Mashburn *Private Practice (2010) - Ryan Mason *Henry's Crime (2010) - Simon *Dark Blue (2010) - Jack Sutton *Weeds (2010) - Vince *The Closer (2010) - Paul Ryder *Castle (2010) - Stanford Raynes *Raising the Bar - 25 episodes (2008-2009) - Nick Balco *Lie to Me (2009) - Eric Kuransky *Ghost Whisperer (2009) - Rick Hartman *Criminal Minds - "52 Pickup" (2008) TV episode - Paul Thomas *Boston Legal - 9 episodes (2005-2008) - Assistant District Attorney Frank Ginsberg *Men in Trees - 10 episodes (2007-2008) - Supervisor Richard Ellis *The Capture of the Green River Killer - 2 episodes (2008) - Captain Norwell *Stargate: The Ark of Truth (2008) - James Marrick *Would Be Kings - 2 episodes (2008) - Patrick Lahane *Elijah (2007) - Gary Filmon *By Appointment Only (2007) - Jake Brenner *Desperate Housewives - 9 episodes (2005-2007) - Ed Ferrara *A.K.A. (2006) - Captain Mayhew *The Accidental Witness (2006) - Victor Sandeman *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - 3 episodes (2001-2006) - Willy Cutler/Stanley Hunter *Augusta, Gone (2006) - John *House - 4 episodes (2005-2006) - Mark Warner *Deal (2005) - Unknown Character *Over There (2005) - Corporal Shaver *NYPD Blue - 21 episodes (1997-2005) - Lieutenant Thomas Bale/Frankie Lankersheim *Assault on Precinct 13 (2005) - Mike Kahane *Rancid (2004) - Crispin Klein *The Drew Carey Show (2004) - Russell *The Practice (2004) - Sheldon Modry *CSI: Miami (2004) - Robert Mackenzie *Monk (2004) - Harold Maloney *Threat Matrix (2004) - Agent Daley *111 Gramercy Park (2003) - Ken Wilton *These Guys (2003) - Tom *The Handler (2003) - George *Cowboys and Indians: The J.J. Harper Story (2003) - Constable Robert Cross *Peacemakers (2003) - Linus Turrow *Body & Soul - 9 episodes (2002) - Quinten Bremmer *Angels Crest (2002) - Richard *Hip, Edgy, Sexy, Cool (2002) - Unknown Character *Witchblade (2002) - Carl Dalack *The Division (2002) - Peter Sarkin *Judging Amy (2002) - Mr. Simmons *Edge of Madness (2002) - Doctor Jenkins *24 - 2 episodes (2002) - Ted Cofell *Philly (2001) - Hank Tyler *Suddenly Susan - 22 episodes (1999-2000) - Nate Knaborski *Strange World (1999) - Malcolm Baine *The Wonder Cabinet (1999) - Doctor Kevin Spitz *Black Light (1999) - Larry Avery *Behind the Mask (1999) - Geller *The Arrangement (1999) - Detective Leper *L.A. Doctors (1998) - Jay Johnson *Brimstone (1998) - Detective William Kane *Players (1998) - Roy 'Jericho' Hallicky *Pacific Blue (1998) - Chad Brancato *One of Our Own (1997) - Detective Peter La Pierre *The Big Easy (1997) - Ted Rogers *ER (1997) - James *Nash Bridges (1996) - Kevin (uncredited) *Portraits of a Killer (1996) - Wade Simms *A Stranger to Love (1996) - Jimmy *Trust in Me (1996) - Dylan Gray *Falling for You (1995) - Detective Colton *Lonesome Dove: The Series (1994) - Deserter *Amateur (1994) - Video Store Clerk *Hostage for a Day (1994) - Hondo *Money for Nothing (1993) - Dunleavy *Survive the Night (1993) - Ice *Law & Order (1992) - Mitchell Burkitt 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People